Filter devices of this kind are state of the art and can be easily commercially obtained in a variety of designs. To cite just one example from the large number of known devices of this kind, reference is made to document EP 2 249 941B1, for example. When filter devices of this kind are used in technical equipment, such as hydraulic systems, the operational reliability of the associated equipment is largely dependent on the functional capability of the filter device. To prevent significant operational disruption from occurring in the case of a blockage of the filter element, during which the filter material thereof is overloaded with dirt particles cleaned from the fluid, the bypass valve device forms a kind of safety device. The safety device provides, as an emergency measure, a fluid path that bypasses the blocked filter material. Given the large quantities in which such filter devices are used, the production costs for such filter devices constitute a significant economic factor.